On The Front Porch Looking In
by nike-danyahh320
Summary: Just a little one-shot. based on a sing i heard on the radio. set in the future! please excuse any mistakes, for there was no spell check.


_**okay this is just a random fanfic...i heard this song this morning in my gmas car...i was half dazed and i heard the quote "And the most beautiful girl" and i immeadetily thought of castle(:**_

_**well anyway heres the fanfic!**_

The sun was beating down on his face, and he heard the waves crashing in the just a few feet away from him. He was looking at the horizon, watching how the neverending waves seem to appear and the boats in the distant, making a living on the fish in the ocean. He heard the gulls cry up above, thinking _it must be beautiful, having a bird's eye view of the Hamptons._

The sand below him was white and pristine, having absolutely no flaws in it, being smooth and fine. The closest rock was a couple feet _into _the water, making it easy for the most sensitive feet.

Rick Castle was enjoying the summer here at his beach house in the Hamptons, just like he always did, ever since Alexis was a little girl and even when his mother started accompanying him for a couple weeks at a time.

But now Alexis wasn't a little girl anymore. She was grown up, going to college, and living her own life. Sure, she called him every now and then to check on how her father was doing, but of course it wasn't the same to Castle. He wasn't tucking her in every night, not seeing her off to school, or making her dinner, or reading her a bedtime story. She was studying for her mid-terms for her criminal law class, getting in at some ungodly hour from her well paying job in Oxfordshire, going to school at Oxford, having asked permission from him and asking advice from Beckett before actually making the decision on going.

He had been a little reluctant on letting her go, mainly because of the seperation. _It was too far, _he had thought. but Kate had sat him down, held his hand and said "You have to let her spread her wings and fly now, Castle. She needs to be set free to live on." He didn't want to agree with her but he knew it was time.

That was almost five years ago.

He looked around to look at the house. It had a wide front porch with a giant bay window. With that window you could see the enitre front room, and more importantly, _everyone _in it.

He saw a little head bobbing up and down on the window seat, looking outside at the afternoon sun, her brown curls waving around with her movement. She was leaning against the window, her white dress making it hard to do much else.

Behind the girl was another child, only this time a baby boy. Castle could see his head bobbing up and down tryong to gain balence; not much else considering he was only holding onto the window seat the brown haired girl was on, not being able to walk yet. He seemed to be able to balence a little sippy cup of milk in one hand.

Castle was now on the front porch looking in.

He could see the brown haired girl lean higher on the window, her dark green eyes filled with joy. He looked down at the boy, his hair starting to become darker, and his pale blue eyes sparkling at something coming up behind him.

The little baby boy was picked up by a tall slender woman, her long brown hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail, a white shirt and pair of shorts on for the hot weather outside. With all the sun, she managed to stay the perfect skin shade, nothing being able to take away the shine in her brilliant green eyes, just like the little brown curled girl. she bent over and picked up the brown haired girl in front of Castle and came around to the front door.

She turned the corner, managing to hold on to the children. She set the oldest one down, but held on to the baby; his eyes bolting everywhere, a pacifier in his mouth.

The girl ran to Castle, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey, Jojo!" he said, laughing at her hold on him.

She looked up at him, a determined and stubborn look adorned her face.

"Daddy, It's Johanna Nicole! Johanna Nicole Castle! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Castle heard Kate laugh at the girl. Castle thought she sounded like her mother.

"Honey, give your Daddy a break." Kate said, coming up to wrap her arm around Castle's waist. He reached for the baby in her arms, and she relinquished him.

"Hey little buddy. How was your nap?" He said to the baby. The boy just looked back at him and smiled.

"Junior's nap was good. He slept the whole time." Kate informed him.

Castle looked at her, at the twinkling in her jade eyes.

"And what about my most beautiful girl?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Glad to be here in your arms." she said.

He turned back to the waves, the sun beating down on them. He loved being on the front porch.


End file.
